


And He is Mine as I am His

by Phoenix_Debris



Category: BioShock, BioShock Infinite
Genre: M/M, No smut whoa, Sleepy babies, Spoilers, bad ending jack, booker x jack, soft and gentle, splicer jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 01:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4687616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_Debris/pseuds/Phoenix_Debris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack has his ways of relaxing himself. All he needs is morning sunlight and a sleepy Booker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And He is Mine as I am His

The shifting of water danced patterns over Jack's insisted satin sheets, the sunlight from the surface just barely making its way down to rapture. The most sensitive of occupants were awoken daily by the struggle of light. One of them was Jack Ryan, hear of rapture, murderer of many, who was currently cuddling with the martyr of Columbia.

He stretched out tiredly and looked at Booker's watch, which was resting itself on the man's wrist. Seven forty five. Just on time. 

Jack shifted himself and slinked his tongue out, dragging the tip along the shell of Booker's ear and humming softly when he saw the subtle twitch and murmur of the other. He repeated the action gingerly before using a pale hand to roll the male onto his back and straddle his hips, humming softly as he ran a hand over Booker's cheek. Jack relished on contact, even if he was the one giving it. Skin against skin in any form, mind it be the couch in front of the telly or in the bedroom past dark. Either was amazing. As long as he was able to touch the other or the other touch him, he was fine.

He was safe. 

Booker shifted gently at the sudden weight on his waist and murmured, gripping the sheets gently. "Mm?..." His eyes fluttered open just to show two groggy slits before closing again when they caught sight of Jack's curiously shifted yellow orbs. Jack was playing. That was either very very bad, or very very good. 

Jack leaned down so his face was inches for the other's and blew are onto his lips gently, watching Booker's tongue run along his lips slightly to warm the skin from the previous gesture. Jack tilted his head and blew again, smiling when his lips twitched and his mouth opened just barely so he could hear Booker's breathing. He laid back down and snuggled close, head on the man's chest so the strong heartbeat was heard. He hummed softly and nuzzled Booker, closing his eyes once more. Jack nestled his face in the other's side to block out the strangled light so he could rest, falling asleep rather quickly due to being able to hear and feel Booker's every move, even the subtle twitching and the occasional soft spot of skin. It was his, and his alone. It was nice to be able to hold something you had needed for so long.

**Author's Note:**

> I disappeared for a very long time I apologize. I've been depending on my friend for prompts but atm she has writers block as well as I. I will try and update every Saturday or Thursday, not sure which. Perhaps both, but that would be silly since there's only a two day span...  
> Anyways, kudos are always appreciated as well as comments. <3  
> -Phoenix_Debris


End file.
